Butterfly butterfly
by cosmonova
Summary: In this story Yuuri was never sucked through the toilet to the demon kingdom. Instead the gang comes to earth to search for the Maou. But that proves to be not so easy as they hoped. This is my first KKM fic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**This is just a little fic I found inspiration to from nowhere. It is my first Kyou kara maou fic ever. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Butterfly butterfly

If someone in the houses around route 46 had looked out through their window that night they would have met a strange sight.

In under a bus shelter stood a group of people hiding from the cloudburst. It could be both a shock and a blessing because the strange dressed travellers without any luggage were all very beautiful.

"It's raining!" Wolfram complained as the hole in the bus shelter roof made water fall down on him.

"Don't fear! In the other end is the sun shining! Gunter said with a dramatic voice.

Wolfram growled back and made a mentally note to not complain again, because Gunter said so strange things then.

He had been all ecstatic from the beginning of the travel.

Wolfram though it was a pain in ass, he had much rather stayed at home in the castle. He couldn't understand why he was supposed to follow in the search for the Maou.

Ever since the person from earth who should become king hadn't appeared Gunter had walked around moaning unhappy.

Just that had been irritating to no end and now they had travelled all the way to earth to search for the person.

Wolfram was just about to start complaining again already forgotten his mentally note when Conrad interrupt him.

"Someone is coming this way!"

Through the rain and mist Wolfram could see someone coming closer. The person was obviously running and he seemed all wet.

"The poor boy must be a long way from home since he is that wet…" Wolfram muttered quietly.

Gunter suddenly started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Can't you see that it is the Maou!? It's his majesty himself."

"That little kid? You're kidding me!" Wolfram said pointing at the person coming closer.

"But can't you see, he has all black hair and he is wearing a black suit too!" Gunter said.

"Gunter, in Japan it is common with black hair and black eyes." Conrad spoke.

He was the only one of them who had been on earth before.

"Yeah, but see how he is running! I know his majesty will find us since it is his destiny!"

The boy was now only a few meters from the bus shelter. He stopped to catch his breath. Leaning forward and put his hands on his knees to support his weigh.

Wolfram was amused when he saw the shock in the boy's eyes when he looked up and saw that he had company.

It was clearly only a poor boy. He could be in human age around ten and had big black stupid looking eyes. He simply looked like a silly child in Wolfram's point of view.

Wolfram looked away losing interest at the boy in front of him.

"Your majesty!" he heard Gunter call.

He had run forward and hugged the stunned and very shocked boy.

"Stop it already!" Gwendal growled and went to drag Gunter away.

He grabbed Gunter in the collar and forced him to let go.

"Can't you see that it is him!? I know it is him!" Gunter said half jumping in frustration.

"I would never mistake, look at that beautiful black hair and clear dark eyes!"

Wolfram saw that the boy had stopped and only stared at Gwendal and Gunter.

"Oh, get a hold on yourself; don't act more stupid than you already are!" Gwendal growled.

Gunter decided to ignore Gwendal and turned his attention to the boy.

"You see your Majesty that I am Gunter. The brown haired over there is Conrad and the black haired is lord Gwendal. "

He made a pause to catch his breath.

"And the blonde over there is Wolfram, we are all to your service."

The black haired shook his head and started to back away.

"Wait your Majesty!" Gunter screamed sounding overdramatic regretfully.

"Let the brat go!" Wolfram said.

"Wolfram!" Gunter said indignant over the nonchalance Wolfram showed.

"He is only a wimp, a human kid with stupid human parents; I bet they look even more stupid than he does. If someone like him would enter the throne I wouldn't accept him even if he should have been the Maou…

SMACK!

Wolfram's head flew right when something hard hit his left cheek. He fell to the ground in surprise. Looking down at him stood the black haired boy. He looked furious.

"Don't you dare call my parents stupid!" The boy said with a harsh voice and the right hand turned into a fist ready to make another punch.

Wolfram rose to his feet in a second. He felt the blood like fire in his veins. A human boy had dared to beat him… and propose to him… That was something he would never accept.

"Hear me particles of flame."

The light feeling when the fireball appeared started to grow in his right hand as the blaze grew bigger.

The boy stared in fear and made a vice decision to run with all his might.

Wolfram threw the ball of fire after him but the downpour put it out in no time. It didn't even touch the boy.

Angry Wolfram started to follow but Conrad stopped him.

"That's enough Wolfram!"

"But that little brat he…"

"Since he isn't a Mazoku the proposal isn't valid."

Gunter snuffled and picked up something at the ground.

"He dropped this in his hurry."

It was a picture of the boy where he was smiling stupidly and beside the photo there was some information.

Name: Yuuri Shibuya

Age: 15

"It is probably a student card Conrad said when he looked at it."

"Let's get out of this shelter and search for some more comfortable place to spend the night." Gwendal said.

"I don't get why the magical spring transferred us to this bus shelter and not directly to the Maou." Gunter snuffled.

The four travellers started the search for a place where they could make it comfortable for the night. It wasn't before later the realized that the boy they had met earlier had understood their language and spoke it himself.

The end! Thank you for reading, please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**I know I said that this only was a one shot but since people asked me to (Yay! I'm so happy!) I will make a continuing. This wasn't really planned so I don't know if it's good or not. I would appreciate if you told me what you think about it. If it's too bad I maybe should let the story stay as a one shot.

Thank you to everybody who read the former chapter and left a review!

Enjoy!

Chapter two

The things that happened in Yuuri Shibuya's life yesterday could have been a strange dream. Yuuri wanted to think so and maybe had succeeded in convincing himself about that if it wasn't for his mother who had yelled at him half an hour for coming home late after midnight.

But where else than in a nightmare do you meet four handsome but still crazy guys?

What was he going to do now? Be frightened for the rest of his life or write a book about his experiences? Nothing of that was to consider. The best would probably be to just continue life as normal as possible.

Yuuri speeded up when he passed the toilet where he had seen Murata being threatened by a couple of boys a few weeks ago. The bullies weren't there now but the memory of getting his head put down in the toilet water wasn't really comfortable.

He had been compelled to walk around in school smelling like living garbage. Murata hadn't even said "thanks".

No, he was just going to try to forget about that and the strange event from yesterday night.

Those guys were probably only some very extreme cosplayers.

When everything is normal around you it is much easier to forget about awkward thoughts. School had that effect when in flowed in it's usually tempo. Everything went perfectly normal until after lunch and fifth class started.

"What do you mean with dropping your student card?"

Yuuri turned his pockets inside out for the third time but couldn't find it.

"I'm sure I had it yesterday…"

"If this had been a real university test you would be in deep trouble."

Even thought the test only was a fake Yuuri wasn't allowed to enter. He had to wait outside in the corridor. He gulped when he realized how the reactions would be when he told this at home.

Mom forgot easy but when she was angry she was terrible to speak to, especially now when he had been late yesterday. Things concerning the school also seemed to be sensitive. Yuuri knew how much his mother wanted him to succeed. It was because of that "Yuuri Shibuya" was spelled with an unusually combine of kanjis.

The first students began to leave the classroom. A pair of girls came out carrying their math books.

"Did you see, he was just so cool!"

"Yeah, strong and mysterious, too bad that he isn't teacher permanently."

They walked out of earshot.

Yuuri only registered what they said; he hadn't much interest in it. It seemed like they where having a secondary today.

Ten minutes later when the last students left the classroom a tall blonde man stepped through the door. He didn't look like Japanese at all.

The small paper pitched to his suit said: "Secondary Adalbert".

"You weren't at the lesson, were you?"

He continued when he say Yuuri's confused glance.

"I saw your picture at the class photography."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot my student card."

"That's no good young boy; you better get to class next time, because I will be your teacher for a while."

The man walked of. His presence irritated Yuuri. He had done everything to forget about yesterday and now the man's non – Japanese look reminded him about it. He spoke perfect Japanese too so he was probably born in Japan. At least Yuuri thought so.

A small bell ringing in the background woke an unwelcome thought in his head. Suddenly he sat straight up.

He was late to the next class too…

"What do you mean with paying?"

Wolfram, Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad had spent the night at a hotel. They had intended to leave the following day.

"What, you mean that you order the most expensive room, consume a lot of food without having any money?" The girl behind the counter said trying to keep the "Welcome honoured guest" smile on her lips.

"They don't use barter trade here, don't they?" Gwendal mumbled to Conrad.

When the girl understood that they where broke – even thought they had tried to offer her some in her eyes strange thighs – she shook her head.

"I guess you will have to work in the kitchen until the debt is paid."

She took a closer look at Wolfram.

"You look quite good; you will be serving the paying guests."

To be continuing…

Okay, so this was chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it" Please leave a review!


End file.
